punch_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting started
I've expanded this section. There is now a basic concept section and a more detailed walkthrough. Both areas have plenty of info for getting started. Don't worry, the walkthrough doesn't spoil much. The Concept Punch Club is a sim/tycoon game. You control your fighter's choices and aim to develop him into the best fighter in the world. This is done by training your fighter's stats and collecting skill points. You use the skill points to develop a fighting style and the stats influence how effective your fighter and his skills are. You then send your fighter into different fight leagues to progress the story. Win the fights to progress the game. Lose and you have more time to prep for next. You'll get there eventually. To train and collect effectively, you have to manage your fighter's time, money, health, mood, hunger, '''and '''energy. * Time '''is on your side. There is no known limit. However, what you do with your time in any given day influences which areas you improve in. Fight leagues pop up every 3 days so you'll want to get things in order before each fight rolls around. Time management is key. How you juggle the time you dedicate to your fighter's training, resting, fighting, and working determines how your playthrough will turn out. * '''Money is a bit of a hurdle at the start of the game but as you progress you'll have much more leeway. Working jobs and winning fights gives you money. You use money to feed yourself and buy gym passes, sparring partners, potions, or home gym equipment. Later in the game money is used in a mini-game system where you have to develop reputation. Money and time cross paths when it comes to travel. You can walk, which takes valuable time, or spend money to take the bus to save time. Early on the money is worth saving unless you're in a real pinch. Later on, you're probably best saving time and taking the bus. * Health is lost from fighting (or eating spoiled food) and you recover it with food and rest. Having low health causes you to start your next fights with fewer hit points. * Mood influences how effective your training is. Between 50% and 100% mood your receive full benefit from training. If your mood is under half you'll earn half the points in training. Mood is lost by working and can be regained by watching TV, hanging out with Roy, and is very slowly regained during training. Fighting, whether winning or losing, restores a large amount of mood. If it's below 50% you're probably wasting your time training. * Hunger prevents you from training or working. So stock your fridge and keep it that way. If you're in a pinch, there's a few free sources of food. Mick will feed you a limited amount of free meals, the garbage outside the bar contains a rotten burger if you're desperate, and you can eat at Roy's. * Energy '''is much like hunger. When it's gone you can't train or work. Training and working gradually drain your energy but fighting does not. Energy can be regained for free by sleeping at home and certain foods and drinks will give you energy. Finally, the '''fights! Be smart when picking your skills to excel in battle. Adapt your skills to suite your fighter's particular style of fighting, to take advantage of your opponent's weaknesses, or to negate their strengths. We've got a great section that explains it all in more detail, but the gist is to join the various fight leagues and win fights to progress. Whichever league you win first greatly influences how the game plays out. For a little more detail and tips check out the section below. Good luck! Walkthrough of the Early Game The start of the game is pretty straightforward. Follow the directions on screen. You'll be asked if you'll want to work or not. This affects which skills you start off with, and we need a section dedicated to which choices do what. Eventually you're asked to go to work. Don't take the bus, as you'll be robbed in transit either way (it costs money to ride the bus so you'll save a bit of cash by walking). You're given 3 choices; fight, run, or surrender. They all lead to a fight in which you lose. Be sure to check out our Fighting section for an overview. The choice after the fight is, however, of greater consequence. This gives you your first''' Perk'. ''I've always had a pretty great right hook - gives you "Strong Arms" perk. Assumed to be a boost to all Punch-Type damage (basic punch, uppercut, high punch, etc). They used to call me "legs" at high school ''- gives you "'Strong Legs'" perk. Presumably, this increases all Kick-Type damage you deal (basic kicks, low kicks, high kicks, etc). ''I may look skinny but I'm quick ''- gives you "'Thin Guy'" perk. You take more damage from attacks, but have a greater change to dodge often. Next you should go meet '''Mick' at his office. He asks you to stop by and meet Apu at the grocery store. At the start of the game money is hard to come by, so walk rather than take the bus. On the city map screen you might notice a mini lesson. It takes 1 time to go to the grocery store and 2 time to go straight to Mick's office. Conversely, it takes 1 time to go from the grocery store to Mick's office, so it's more efficient to go to the grocery store first since you can do both in the same amount of time. This game is all about efficiency. Speaking of which, it's recommend to buy meat ($20) while you're at the grocery, saving $15. Saving $15 whenever you can is one of my main strategies (I'll get into later). Talking to Mick unlocks Silver's Gym which starts up the fight league. Mick will feed you 40 food when you're broke and hungry (even if you have food in fridge). Note: Mick will only feed you 3 times, use it wisely! Popping over there basically saves you $20, you just gotta time it right. At Silver's Gym you meet Silver, he'll ask you to spar and you'll eventually lose. I recommend saying no, because you'll save some time and resources, and still progress the story. Next, you can join the fight league. The fight league is the bread and butter of the early game, and happens every 3 days. You'll always want to be signed up for this as you gain a lot of skill points from it. Before I get into that though... Farming skill points Hand pad training/Sparring Fight. '''Silver offers these options when you talk to him from now on. These are a huge asset for your progress in the game. They cost $15/$20 to do each time but you get 1-3 '''skill points '''each time you do it. 1 point for a loss, 2 points for a Pads, 3 points for a Sparring win. you can perform this task once every 24 hours on the in-game clock. To progress fast in the game you'll want to do this every day. This is why I suggested saving $15, and why I think you'll always want to save $15/20. At the start of the game, and for a while, Pads is your best option because you'll never lose as long as you set an offensive skill. You'll lose sparring until you're stronger (off the top of my head I'd say you want 10 points in stats and be a couple points deep into your fight style before you can spar reliably.) Now that you have skill points, unlock "tactics learner". Unlocking this will finally let you decipher the Skills and Abilities by adding the numeric values to their descriptions. Skills come in a few forms; '''attack abilities, defense abilities, modifiers, ability slots, and perks: Perks and Traits passively benefit you in combat or or training. Ability slots let you equip more abilities for fights. Modifiers add bonuses to your other attacks and defenses. The Gym at Silvers Gym costs $10 to access. There is nothing important here today so just go home, you don't have the resources to make use of it yet. Later you'll use this to grind up your stats and unlock the Ultimate Fights. The gym offers multiple ways to train your stats, '''one way for each individual skill, a couple ways to train stamina with strength or agility, and a couple ways to train everything. It also offers the huge benefit of avoiding over training. You'll see every type of exercise in the game becomes less effective if you do it back to back (you have to cross train so to speak). The timer on this over training appears to be 24-48 hrs. I'm not sure but it may be dependent on the exercise as well. Its not really a big deal though because gaining stats too fast can actually back fire, especially strength because it raises your energy costs of your abilities. Stats There are 3 stats strength, agility, and stamina. These translate into other stats. Strength into damage, and energy cost. Agility into hit % and dodge bonus. Stamina into HP, fight energy recovery, and damage reduction. Typing them out like that stamina seems the most important. Strength is definitely fun because you know damage. Agility seems the most popular and translates well into fight success. The game suggests pairing certain stats together. Strength with stamina, Agility with stamina or heavy stamina with strength. Id inclined to agree. you kinda need some stamina not matter what you build. and strength and agility only combine well for some of the more advanced strategies. Id suggest just focusing one stat at first but try not to let the other fall to far behind. id say 4-6 as a rule of thumb but rules are fun to break some times ;) you increase stats by '''training exercises. you get mini points that dont have a name and arent shown specifically but they fill up the bar below your stats. most exercises gives you mini points to multiple stats but a few just focus one stat. stamina pairs with strength or agility. agility and strength dont appear to come together without stamina. You lose stats at the end of every day. specifically 9x the stat worth of mini points. At the end of the day it shows the numerical value of mini points you earned. (if someone could test this out for exact gains per exercise id be very interested). So the higher your stats the faster it falls this one of the reasons over training at the start back fires. You probably dont want more then 4 of any one stat until you get your first fighting style. Choose your weapon There are 3 fighting styles; '''Way of the Bear, Way of the Tiger, and Way of the Turtle. Each gives you a minor bonus, a hidden passive (I believe), and most importantly unlocks a family of '''skills far more powerful than the basic skills. There's also a chance it dictates your ability preference in fights. Each branch for skills offers at least 2 fighting styles. While more complex and advanced, you can even combine branches for even greater variety. If you stick with one branch you'll have it almost entirely unlocked by the end of the game. So for the rest of the early game, the goal is to work up to a fighting style. In your spare time I'd suggest to focus on work at one of the two early jobs, doing hand pad training every day, and just enough exercise at home to unlock early skills on your way to a fighting style. Regarding work. '''Construction is the first job unlocked; it pays well ($50) but takes a while (6 hours) and slightly trains your strength and stamina, but its on the other side of town so you'll waste more time getting there compared to the next job you'll get. After visiting Apu a few times, he'll direct you to the pizza delivery job. While this job pays worse (30$), it takes less time (4 hours) it's close to your house and you can eat there. Don't eat the spiced pizza until you can beat Silver in sparring. There's a more detailed analysis on work in our Game Mechanics section. '''Fight energy '''and the '''too much strength pitfall. One of the biggest traps you can walk into early is over-training strength. It increases the energy costs of your skills, and if you run out of energy during a fight, your character is a sitting duck, and can easily lose. It can be pretty frustrating, and it's hard to avoid if you aren't looking out for it. Here are some tips that might help: pick abilities with low energy modifiers, the "skip attacks" ability is a detour, and not very exciting, but it's actually very effective, and can easily turn the tide in some fights. Also, building stamina helps you recover faster, but I'll warn you that it isn't as fast as you'd think. Finally, some of the perks deeper in the trees offer huge benefits to fight energy. Racing to these can be viable. Honestly, fight energy has been an issue for all my characters at some point of their development, so I've been glad the times I proactively considered it. Well I'm going to stop here and work on some other sections. Focus on collecting those skill points, doing fight league, and earning enough money to feed yourself, and the game will naturally unlock for you. Try to figure out which fight styles you like. There will be more on these things in other sections. Good luck, champ. Oh, and don't carry over $150 on you until your characters levels up a bit, otherwise you'll be jumped and have to fight. Losing the fight means losing have your money. But if you trained your agility enough, you might be able to run away from it. There is also Tips section you might want to glance over. Category:Basics Category:Tips